mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Apples to the Core
thumb|300pxApples to the Core (Apples do ogryzka) — czwarta piosenka z czwartego sezonu śpiewana przez Applejack, Apple Bloom, Babcię Smith, Big Macintosha oraz Pinkie Pie w odcinku "Pinkie Apple Pie". Rodzina Apple śpiewa ją podczas wycieczki, aby pokazać Pinkie Pie jak bardzo się kochają. Różowa klacz jest tym zachwycona i sama przyłącza się do piosenki, wyjawiając, że woli ich niż kolor różowy czy sok. Tekst (wersja polska) }} }|piosenka|:Applejack: No dobra, Apple'owie, znacie ten kawałek! :Babcia Smith i Applejack: Iiiii-haaaa! :Big Macintosh: Iitak. :Applejack ::Jedziemy dziś drogą naszych przodków ::Wielki jest nasz klan ::Niech Apple'ów pieśń pozna ród kucyków ::Od Equestrii po cały świat :i Apple Bloom ::Na jabłkach się znamy, jabłka kochamy ::Rodzina to jest nasz świat ::Czy słońce, czy deszcz, razem radę damy ::Z Apple'ami za pan brat :Big MacIntosh: Iitak! :Bloom ::Zawsze szybko galopem gnam ::Gdy w podróż z rodziną ruszyć mam ::Wszystkich przyjaciół zawołać chcę ::By wsłuchali się w naszą pieśń :Big Macintosh i Apple Bloom ::Na jabłkach się znamy, jabłka kochamy ::Rodzina to jest nasz świat ::Czy słońce, czy deszcz, razem radę damy ::Z Apple'ami za pan brat :Big MacIntosh: Iitak. :Smith ::Jesteśmy jak krople wody dwie ::Albo i trzy, jedno licho wie ::Trzymamy się razem, czy noc, czy dzień ::Bo w tej rodzinie każdy liczy się ::Iiii! :Pie ::Z wami róż nawet nie ma szans ::Ani pęk balonów czy soku smak ::Bo z wami można by konie kraść ::I świętować tak cały czas :Applejack i Apple Bloom: Tak jest! :Wszyscy ::Na jabłkach się znamy, jabłka kochamy ::Rodzina to jest nasz świat ::Czy słońce, czy deszcz, razem radę damy ::Z Apple'ami za pan brat}} Repryza }} }|repryza|:Wszyscy ::Na jabłkach się znamy, jabłka kochamy ::Rodzina to jest nasz świat ::Czy słońce, czy deszcz, razem radę damy ::Z Apple'ami za pan brat}} Tekst (wersja angielska) }} :Applejack: C'mon, Apples, y'all know this one! :Granny Smith: Hot-diggity! :Applejack: YEE-HAW! :Big Macintosh: Eeyup. :Applejack ::We travel the road of generations ::Joined by a common bond ::We sing our song 'cross the pony nation ::From Equestria and beyond :i Apple Bloom ::We're Apples forever, Apples together ::We're family, but so much more ::No matter what comes, we will face the weather ::We're Apples to the core :Big MacIntosh: Eeyup. :Bloom ::There's no place that I'd rather be ::Than travelin' with my family ::Friends all around come to join and see ::As we sing out across the land :Big Macintosh i Apple Bloom ::We're Apples forever, Apples together ::We're family, but so much more ::No matter what comes, we will face the weather ::We're Apples to the core :Big MacIntosh: Eeyup. :Smith ::We're peas in a pod, we're thick as thieves ::Any cliché you can throw at me ::We're here for each other, through thick and thin ::You're always welcome with your Apple kin ::Wheeeee! :Pie ::You're more fun than the color pink ::Or balloons flying over your favorite drink ::The love I feel here is swim, not sink ::As we party across this land :Wszyscy ::We're Apples forever, Apples together ::We're family, but so much more ::No matter what comes, we will face the weather ::We're Apples to the core! :Big MacIntosh: Eeyup. Repryza }} :Wszyscy ::We're Apples forever, Apples together ::We're family, but so much more ::No matter what comes, we will face the weather ::We're Apples to the core! Ciekawostki *Po raz pierwszy piosenka została ujawniona na San Diego Comic Con 20 lipca 2013. *Jest to pierwsza piosenka, w której śpiewa Big Macintosh. *W pewnym momencie Pinkie przytula całą rodzinę, w tym Big Maca, który powinien ciągnąć wóz. Jednak pojazd porusza się bez jego pomocy en:Apples to the Core Kategoria:Piosenki z 4 sezonu